Untitled -- sequel to Chance Encounters
by GlistenceGrrl
Summary: the morning after...
1. Chapter 1

OKay, sequel time! I don't own Robert, etc but I own Kat so keep away!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As nothingness began to fade away, the memories of the night before filled my head. While on one hand sleeping with him on technically our first date seemed just whorish, on the other he was just so… scrumptious.  
  
With my eyes still closed, I rolled over into what should have been a warm and welcoming body, but to my surprise, he was gone. Sitting up I looked around the room; clothes hanging off many items of furniture, blinds still closed, and then it hit me. I could hear soft sounds coming from down the hallway.  
  
Standing I went over towards my desk and grabbed his shirt. It was already wrinkled from hanging atop my Tiffany lamp all night, so I assumed that my wearing it wouldn't makes matters any worse. Turning back around, I caught my reflection in the mirror.  
  
Was that really me? My dark blonde hair was sticking up everywhere and somehow it had regained its slight natural curl enough to frizz-out. My skin, which was naturally very pale, seemed flushed and my eyes appeared exceptionally bright. The overall look could only be described as wanton.   
  
Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my hair. Then, amazed I was thinking so straight this early in the morning, I grabbed a tick-tac before heading to see what Robert was up to.  
  
I padded down the hallway until I caught sight of him standing in front of my living rooms picture window. Sneaking up behind him, I went to wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his back. The gesture would have been extremely romantic but Robert had seen my reflection in the glass just in time to turn around so my head hit his chest instead.  
  
"Morning Kat, how ya feeling?"  
  
Trying to ignore his lips against my ear I replied, "Pretty good expect for the fact I seem to have a little trouble walking this ugh…" Oh God, he found the sweet spot right behind my ear. Getting together all the brain cells I could manage I forged on, "this morning. Any idea as to why that might be?"  
  
"I have a couple guesses." Capturing my lips in his own, I once again found myself in his arms and being carried in the direction of my bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I squinted at the bright light coming from my bedroom window. I strained my neck to try to see the clock, but I couldn't manage it in my current position. I was in the process of sitting up when a hand tugged me back down, followed by a languid kiss.  
  
"Mmm, Robert? Nice as this is, I think we should get out of bed and eat something." As if on cue, his stomach rumbled and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.  
  
He easily rolled on top of me and pinned my arms above my head with one hand. "Eat something, Kat? I've got all I'm hungry for right here." After one of those heart stopping kisses I've come to realize are his specialty in the last twenty-four hours, he continued, "But you're right. We need to get up, I have a call to make, anyway."  
  
Deep in thought, I hardly noticed him leave the bed, find and put on his boxers again, and head down the hallway. How was this ever going to work? I knew he just left to go call his parole officer and schedule a drug test. Even though he had informed his rehab of where he was going to be, who he was going to be with, and God help me, what he was going to be doing, they would still test him. Not to mention the tracker he always wore. I don't think I could ever complain about any of it, though, Robert needed this. Nevertheless, how would it affect us? Was there even an us as far as he was concerned?  
  
Sighing, I grabbed a couple towels and headed for the bathroom. As fun as it was to acquire, sitting around covered in sweat and other things wasn't my idea of comfortable. 


	3. Chapter 3

I had been keeping my tears at bay thus far, but as I rinsed the last of the conditioner from my hair, the dam broke. I was positive he assumed I was a slut and to make it worse, I bet everyone at his rehab did, too. There was no doubt in my mind that after today I'd never see him again.  
  
When a hand rested softly on my shoulder, I jumped in surprise. I had apparently been so consumed with my thoughts I failed to notice Robert enter the bathroom and join me in the shower.  
  
"Why are you still here?" was all I could manage to sniffle out. Raising my head, I saw a look of bewilderment fall over his face.   
  
"Kat, why wouldn't I still be here?" My eyes must have read like a book because realization suddenly dawned on him. "Oh God, Kat, no. Don't think that, don't think that at all."  
  
"But, you're a celebrity and I'm just…"  
  
"You're not just anything. You're an amazing person who I'd be stupid to let get away." With that, his mouth found mine once again. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tore my mouth away from his and moved to nibble on his ear lobe.   
  
"How about we get out of here and go get some lunch? We missed dinner and breakfast already, I'm hungry." Pulling back, I did my best pout. As fun as shower-sex sounded, I was starving, and for more than him.  
  
Slowly massaging my hips, he leaned down for a soft, quick kiss. Resting his forehead against my own I indulged in the pleasure of just gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Well, I suppose some nourishment could be a good thing." Chuckling, he continued, "Since you've already showered, how about you get ready while I take my own?" I agreed and after a few more kisses managed to escape to the bedroom.  
  
After throwing on some faded jeans and a white shirt, I pulled on a forest green cardigan and made my way back towards the bathroom door. I opened the door a crack and caught my breath as the steam billowed out.  
  
I padded in and leaned against the counter, just watching him for a few moments. He rinsed the remaining shampoo from his hair and grabbed my bar of soap. I was currently very pleased with myself for grabbing the bar of Lever 2000 instead of my usual scented body wash at the store. All thoughts where wiped from my mind though when I realized he was humming.  
  
Robert Downey, Jr. was in my shower humming. How did I ever get this lucky? I couldn't help the Cheshire cat grin which crossed my face, nor could I hold in the giggle that escaped my lips.  
  
His head snapped around, eyes looking me over, "Jesus Kat, you startled me."  
  
I nodded and gave him the same visual once over he had moments before, tilting my head to one side I questioned, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"  
  
He actually blushed. It was only a slight rose tint under his tanned skin but I caught it and was elated.   
  
Shaking his head, he flicked some water in my direction, "You're not too hard on the eyes yourself, but I'd rather finish my shower without an audience." The dopey grin was still firmly in place as I walked back out of the bathroom to wait for him to finish. 


	4. Chapter 4

I hadn't been sitting down long before I heard the shower turn off and Robert start to move around the bedroom. Sighing, I closed out of my e-mail service and started to shut down the laptop.   
  
The sudden shrill of his cell phone ring disrupted the comfortable silence which had consumed the apartment, causing me to jump. Respecting his privacy, I busied myself trying to find a pair of what Liz would call 'adequately decent' shoes to wear. Grabbing the pair of black, lace up boots she bought me last Christmas I took my time getting them on.   
  
Hearing a malcontent sigh, I lifted my head to see him leaning against the doorway. As he approached, I got a sudden sense of dread that must have been evident in my voice when I asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong, we just have to delay our plans today. That was my agent on the phone and apparently there's an emergency rehearsal I need to be at," gently pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear he continued, "I'll pick you up at eight tonight for dinner, okay?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
With a quick kiss, he was out of the door and I was alone in my apartment. 'Now what?' I thought to myself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... now I'm stuck. If anyone has any ideas I'd appreciate them! 


End file.
